Esther Carina/Battles and Events (Anime)
Considering Esther was a "lone wolf" and observant kind of individual, he had encountered many battles and events throughout his lifetime. Parental Abandonment When Esther was a toddler, he was abandoned by his two parents when they had decided to join Mortimer Bank Co. to continue their addiction to prescription drugs. This organization does not allow young children to enter and will shoot them on-site. They decided to leave him behind, so Esther was abandoned on an overpass, and he searched for them in desperation for the following three years. The poor child was attacked by zombies several times in his life, but always somehow escaped their grasp before severe internal bleeding could occur. The rest of his childhood consisted of being observant of his surroundings and mapping the Old City as best he can.Esther/History (Anime)Parental Abandonment Discovery of Ruin University This character needed some kind of shelter to protect and defend himself against the many harmful creatures outside. Fortunately for Esther, he had located a remarkably secure structure in order to survive in which he formally named "Ruin University". Esther had one day found it empty, and envisioned it to be restored as it once was back in its former glory. Since the age of 8, the young child continued working on fortifying the structure to overall lower its threat and radiation levels. In his spare time, he scavenged for food and read nearly every book he can possibly find. Esther enjoyed that the university was as silent as death itself, so that he can concentrate on embellishing his new home. He had cared so much about this area that when he had reached his adolescent years, Esther had single-handedly eliminated all zombie threats in the location.Ruin University#HistoryDiscovery of Ruin University Guardian Angel - Roof Sniper Every human in the Old World must have a weapon equipped to face the many dangers that await beyond the walls of Crestfall. When Esther was only 10 years of age, he found a fallen soldier on a roof of a building in the Old City. The soldier was perched up high in the sky and was defending civilians during their escape. Esther sat next to the dead soldier and spoke his mind, telling the dead how he does not enjoy this reality and will only strive to be a guardian to others, much like the sniper did. For the rest of the evening, he analyzed the weapon on the roof and looked up at the starry night for answers. The next morning, he saw a little girl down the street. However, he knew that he would not be able to catch up to her in time but he did have a feeling that he will see her again sometime soon. Angel remained by his side, which he takes very good care of by cleaning it every 2 days.Angel#History Guardian Angel - Roof Sniper Defending The Family When Alyssa finally had finished the modifications on her Trillaryllis, she was ready to defend herself against anyone or anything. This was the day she had met Janet, David, and their children: Elise, Destiny, and Joshua. Janet was the type of woman that would pick up and save any child on the street. To prevent it from living through a disturbing lifestyle, or growing up to be part of the Uncivilized People. Esther was keeping a close eye on Alyssa when she was confronting this group for the first time, in case there was some kind of raid or attack. While Alyssa loved her new-found group, she still never said a word, which led Janet to believe she never learned any languages. While the family was walking toward a gas station for scavenging, an group of Uncivilized People jumped out of nowhere. They began harshly beating David to death, and were about to go after Janet when Alyssa slashed many of the attackers in half with her weapon. The last remaining Uncivilized People were about to stab Alyssa in the gut when ear piercing sniper rifle sounds rung out, killing every enemy around the family. They never discovered who had taken those gun shots.Alyssa/Battles and Events (Anime)#The Old City SkirmishDefending The Family Those gun shots occurred from Esther shooting his rifle, Angel. Becoming a Crow When Esther had run out of fortifying materials in repairing Ruin University, he had entered the Metro Tunnels in hopes that he would find some. This is when he met the Crows group, attempting to establish a fort known as the Crow's Nest. Esther officially joined their group when he was 16 years of age, and the reason for that was solely for his own survival purposes. He aspires to one day return to his original safe haven once he locates the proper materials, and substenance. References Category:Battles and Events (Anime) pages